Keijo’s Shade
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive (if you could call it that) Appearance It looks like a glowing black and white pikmin when it takes a real defining shape but for the most part it is made out of radioactive materials coming from various elements impacted upon it. It is essentially mismatch of materials formed into one. The basic form of itself is a slimy substance. The metal of the being which is bio-metal when radiated becomes much harder instead of its liquid state. It has the same hardened consistency as one of the hardest metals in the galaxy in essence. It seems to have many eyeballs floating around it always watching. Recent Changes: It seems to have a yellow tinge around its edges and electricity is freely flowing around the edges. Water also seems to be attracted to it. Powers The powers are quite simple. It has the power to absorb others when they are weakened enough by it. It attacks are really fast and there is no indication when the shade is going to attack. It actually puts out a lot of radiation. It is powerful and each step that it takes leaves radioactive substances behind. It has a radiation field around it killing off living things around it. It seems to have a high regenerative quality to it but this is but it is questionable to actually having it. It can form a blade made out of radioactive materials in its one hand. It cannot really influence anything else and as its absorption ability is used to try to make itself stable. It has little to no mind of its own. It seems to be not very stable and so it breaks apart easily. It doesn’t die easily. It seems to be able to form ligaments, eyes, ears, and whatnot from different parts of its slimy self. Its body is hard to hurt with physical attacks. The fact is that you’re going to hurt yourself more than hurting it if you attack it physically. It can absorb memories from others and can essentially eat memories. Don't get close to it. Weaknesses It seems to be weak to everything for right now except for poison, physical attacks, and anything to do with the mind. Resistances It is resistant to mind related stuff because it literally has almost no mind of its own. Immunities It is immune to poison (not able to be pierced), and physical attacks (not able to be pierced because it is either too hard to break up or it just breaks up before a physical attack is made on it). It also seems to be immune to anything that it absorbs mainly because it ain't really alive. It's mostly dead flesh and metallic bits that somehow came alive because of the radiation. Personality If you were thinking of this being then it is literally the mind of an extremely cunning beast and nothing more. It seems to be constantly talking to itself or something else in particular. The laugh that it makes is really distorted and its voice is even more distorted. Trying to figure out where the voice is coming from is hard enough in the open. Try placing where it is in a cave. It has no motives at all and it seems to just move around until it finds something of interest. It is usually curious with anything that it meets . History Created when Keijo’s lab/base was destroyed and the radioactive materials combined themselves around Keijo’s empty/dead body with the soul long gone from it. It seemed to have come to life from the reversed life energy pouring into it. It seems to be just fine after it squeezed itself out of the ground. Themes Main Theme: Suspense and Horror - Immediate Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcpZ7H-arHo) Second Alternate Theme: Let it Burn - Immediate Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UW1jivvdPSw&feature=related) Third Alternate Theme: Living in Fear - Immediate Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ecr8i-bPNmg&feature=related) Battle Theme 1: Def Con - Immediate Music (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXdr_MDlTQs&feature=related) Battle Theme 2: War of Angels - Two Steps From Hell http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zovOPTaOX8Q&feature=related) Trivia Eldritch Abomination, Nightmare Fuel, Chaotic Neutral (knows nothing about being good or evil), Storm of Blades (it can literally become a multitude of sharp objects to kill something), Biological Mashup, Shapeshifter Weapon (it really is one), and... Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters Category:Cyborg